The invention relates to building construction and particularly to a roof construction. While having particular application to greenhouses it will be understood to also have application to other structures where substantial condensation may be encountered. Examples of such structures include swimming pool enclosures and envelope style homes wherein essentially a home is surrounded by an outer envelope to reduce heating requirements.
The prior art includes roof structures such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,899. Such structures have not been wholly satisfactory because they are relatively heavy and expensive. In addition, the manner in which condensate is directed to drains is not as effective as is desirable.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is less expensive than competitive structures.
It is another object of the invention to provide a strong structure which will require substantially one third less material and thus will weigh substantially less.
Another object is to provide apparatus which will require less securing bolts than other prior art apparatus.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will require less labor to assemble than earlier structures.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a structure in which there is a reduced probability of condensate dripping directly from the roofing material to the enclosed area below instead of running through predetermined channels to gutters and the like.